We All Live in a Pokegirl World
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Three researchers transfer from their world to the pokegirl world where two become tamers and the third searches for the history of the world.
1. Chapter 1: The two professors

We All Live in a Pokegirl World

Legal Warnings: I don't won Pokemon. I honestly only own the plot, original characters, and the story itself. If I could I would by Pokémon from Nintendo because then I would have my leeway to make a new game that was a bit darker and had other differences. Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak, and honestly if I did own it there would be a more rpg element to it than a kind of point and click adventure feel you get in battles. That all said this is POKEGIRLS not Pokémon. All that said if you're not an adult, don't read. Seriously this contains explicit content not limited to blood, violence, and gore, but also sex.

Chapter 1: The two professors communicating across dimensions and the assistant's trip.

(Jake)

My story starts when I was working for a professor many considered a crackpot due to his belief that he could communicate across dimensions. You know, I never thought he was a crackpot but honestly it surprised me when he let me see the footage from one of these worlds. It was just a picture of a man standing beside two girls with animal features, but then we got a call from the same people later on that day, so I was a believer. I wanted to go to a new world and get a new start. My two colleagues also wanted to go for their own reasons. Though the nosebleed one got when she saw the unclothed form of a cat girl shows just what she wants. Anyway we got on a call with the professor from the other world who told us to call him oak. I'd grinned at that and asked "Is that oak as in Samuel Oak from Pokémon?" he asked me what Pokémon were and I said they were monsters trapped in Pokéballs. He asked me how I knew of Pokéballs and I told him more about the games.

We learned the world was a lot like the games, but it was more sexualized instead of a kids' game. The people who trained Pokegirls, Oak's world's equivalent of Pokémon, Like Pokémon, they could turn into animals, but unlike Pokémon they needed sex with a human to stay stable. The people keeping back the feral population, and taming, which is what they called a human screwing a pokegirl, were called tamers. My friend Astella wanted to become a tamer because as I said it was a human, man or woman. My other friend Nea, told me that she wanted to become a researcher of the pokegirl world's history by studying ancient architecture, myths, legends, and possibly talking to the legendaries who saw the beginning and ending of past civilizations.

I told her she'd probably have to either work with a tamer or have a pokegirl partner of her own and she said "We'll see what happens when it happens. Until we get over there I don't know what is going to happen." Oak was going to make us some papers and identification based on the way we appeared when we arrived there, the only difference is we wouldn't be just normal humans or at least I wouldn't. My friends joked about a pokeboy and I rolled with it deciding to make myself a new form based on the concept of pokeboys, while the girls both chose to ask the professors to make their real bodies the bodies they would appear in.

I convinced the professors to put my mind into a genetically modified pokeboy body that the docs formed form me. It would have a human base, with retractable claws, nine fox tails like a ninetails, two wolf ears, and a pair of dragon wings. Honestly it took a lot of work and involved magic as well as science, which was prevalent in the world of pokegirls. Anyway enough about the body I was going to have I'll get into that more later. Let's talk about the professors.

Professor Andrew Matthias was the man I was working for. He was solely a researcher into the world at large. He believed there were worlds we couldn't see beyond our own and other realms so to speak including a world of godly beings and a world of devilish beings. He talked about how the world we lived in was a neutral world where even magic had faded away. I agreed with the idea of magic fading away, but I wanted to know if we could reinvigorate magic with technology. He agreed it could be possible but to do so may completely disrupt the balance of life on earth. I'd swore at that and said "Well shit, looks like techno mages may never be a thing. Ah well."

Nea had smacked me for swearing and Astella just burst out laughing. The professor just sighed and said "Yes Jake, techno mages as you call them may be nonviable." That conversation took place a month before we contacted Oak. Professor Matthias was a short old man with grey hair, blue eyes, a gray mustache and beard, and a slight stoop which is why he was short. He'd developed the stoop from bending over microscopes, working on dig sites, and other scientific pursuits. He was in his late sixties and wore a pair of coke bottle glasses.

Meanwhile when we video chatted with Professor Oak, he was about six feet tall give or take a few inches, had grey hair, was clean shaven, had brown eyes, walked proudly, wore a lab coat he kept immaculate despite the trouble pokegirls could cause, and had a stern yet kind smile. We got to know Oak over the course of two months as the professors tried to make a program that would let the machine they had designed for multidimensional travel based on the powers of certain pokegirls. We got it working and sent a care package back and forth. It didn't change from one place to the other, but ironically it was digitized so that meant anything could be changed if you weren't careful. It was the same technology that created the pocket dimensions in Pokéballs that pokegirls were pulled into. We managed to make the machine but Nea said "We are so testing this before we let you two go to the other world.

I argued we didn't need to test it, but Nea said "I don't want to find myself fused to you or miss pervert over there, just because we didn't test new tech."

I replied "You won't be fused to us, you'd just gain some additional parts..."

Nea replied "Or I can give you some additional parts, like a new brain."

I winced and said "Ok don't pick on the short person's problems, we'll do it your way and test this thing out."

She replied "Good. Like I said, I don't want to be fused to you and the pervert."

After that we spent another month testing the machine finding out what did what, how it did what it did, and Nea constantly reminded us that if we didn't test it she wasn't using it, and that we were both perverts for wanting to become tamers, setting off Professor Matthias. Finally after half a year we were ready to send the first of us through. Lucky me, I lost the game of rock paper scissors.

I entered the machine and they hit the enter key on the computer. I was immediately transferred to the pokegirl world; however my teasing about extra parts came back to bite me in the ass. I walked out of the machine, which had been hooked up to a pokegirl transfer machine for some god only knows reason, and I ended up with extra parts. Mainly lycanroc ears, the tails of a nine tails, and the wings of a dragon type. It was not cool. I stretched feeling my additional appendages stretching from my back and tailbone, and my ears twitching. I turned to Professor Oak and asked "Alright what went wrong professor?"

He sighed and replied "It appears your body fused with the pokegirl DNA trapped in the transfer machine. I think we'll have to disconnect the two and start a new way." I nodded and we quickly fixed it up so the others could go through though.

I could hear Nea, who was supposed to go second saying "Dear lord please don't make me like Jake. I have not been a pervert, I have not been cruel, and I only want to study history. Please don't make me into a pokegirl." Then the machine fired up and she appeared in the transfer machine on my and Oak's end. She was a four foot eleven inches tall short person, had brown eyes and long bushy hair that frizzed in humidity, and was wearing a blouse and jeans. She had a slightly larger chest and derriere that belied her small stature and kept her from looking like a boy or a little girl.

She was also french so when Oak introduced himself she kissed him on each cheek and said "Bonjour professor." Her blouse was black, her pants were blue, and her shoes were good old sneakers. She looked at me and laughed saying "Karma finally got you Jake." I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. Sophie's hair was brown and her body was tan from spending a lot of time at the professor's dig sites in our world researching history and ways it could be helped. She raised an eyebrow at me and asked "Do the extra appendages hurt?" I shook my head. She smiled and said "Then I get to laugh at you big brother." I smirked knowing she was playing up the big brother little sister way I saw her for my sake.

I glanced at a mirror after Sophie said that and realized I'd gained a few inches in height. My tan skin was now slightly darker, my eyes had turned gold from grey, my ears were black and red rather than most of the lycanroc species' colors. My wings were also black and red with a black bone and red membrane, my tails were silver with black tips, and my body was slightly more muscular. All in all I looked like a swimmer who'd put on accessories and my body also had some tribal markings tattooed into my skin for some odd reason that I figured had to do with limiters on my abilities. I yawned and popped my neck then said "Meh I can pull this off." Sophie sighed and muttered about my ego actually getting bigger with the new additions rather than smaller.

After a few minutes the professors had Astella come through. Astella was a six foot tall buxom white haired young woman with heterochromia, having one red eye and one green eye. She had pale skin, a blue t shirt with the words "Nihilism is life," written upon it, black jeans, black sneakers with red highlights, and a dull look on her face that was only a front as you could tell if you looked into her eyes. She said "Hey Jake, Nea. Professor Oak it's nice to meet you, I'm Astella Noir." As the machine powered down she looked around and said "So where do we go to get our pokegirls?" I swatted her in the back of the head and Sophie pinched her arm then she said "Ow you two, cut that out."

I smirked and said "If we get pokegirls, the professor first has to teach us about them and what we need to know, then he can finally assign us any girls who are interested." She sighed and nodded muttering about hoping she got a cat girl and Nea said something about not needing a girl just having one of us or other tamers assisting her at her dig's until she got one or finally met a girl she saw no reason to not have as her partner. I chuckled at that and said "In the meantime you could use the lessons we're going to get to help the professor and see if he knows any digs that need assistants." She nodded and the three of us followed the professor out of his lab and into a classroom used to teach the younger generation about pokegirls.

The professor slowly worked a kink out of his neck then said "Pokegirls. No one is sure how they evolved, or how they came to be besides that originally our world was influenced by a group of animals called Pokémon. Pokémon were originally all over our world. The only pokegirls recorded in those times were the legendaries who many thought were a new breed of Pokémon who were a link between humans and Pokémon. What no one knew was that these legendaries had already been captured and experimented on by a scientist named Auron Senthis. Senthis wanted to break the boundaries between Pokémon and humans making the first pokegirls. The legendaries were not happy about this, but the god of Pokémon, now pokegirls, Arceus was devastated by the change to it's biology. It once thought of itself as male but now due to the meddling of Auron it thought of itself as female.

"However it is Auron's later experiments that made pokegirls what they are today. Auron added an inability for Pokémon and pokegirls to breed. Then he released a virus that genetically altered all female Pokémon into pokegirls. This led to most male Pokémon breeds vanishing as they could no longer interbreed with females. However this is where history gets blurry no one is sure if the pokegirls rebelled against Auron upon gaining true sapience or if he just vanished from messing with the energy he called magic. All anyone knows is that the day the virus was released Pokémon started changing and Auron vanished leaving a message on all frequencies. The message was 'Pokegirls are now in need of taming. Taming means breeding with humans. It's their prerogative to either submit to a human, male or female, or to rape a male or female until they regain sapience upon losing it. I know this is a pervert's dream but I didn't intend this. I originally intended for them to repopulate through parthenogenesis. They can still do this however now they can also mate with humans and receive offspring. I admit my work has changed our world but hopefully it's for the better.'"

Oak took a breath here and had a drink of water then continued "This is where recorded history starts getting shoddy. A plague broke out that was propagated by the nation of Ikumi. Ikumi was trying to kill off pokegirls. Sadly the disease only incapacitated them then evolved to affect humans." Sophie gasped at that while I shared a look with Astella and we both were thinking the same thing _"Of course it's a plague caused by humans that affects humans. It's probably able to evolve just like pokegirls because of the fact their genetics were so closely related to humans after whatever happened to them. Pokegirls must be some durable SOB's if they had to resort to chemical warfare to try and get rid of them."_

I asked Oak what it meant for humans that the virus had been released and how durable pokegirls were. He said "A pokegirl can handle just about anything short of an armor piercing round unless she's a steel, rock, or ground type in which case she can probably handle just about anything short of a rapid fire of armor piercing rounds." I whistled in appreciation of such a strong body then he said "Let's stop talking about the past a while as I tell you about the types of pokegirls. I know you want to know what the virus had to do with humanity but it's not really well known other than that it slowly decreased fertility rates of those born to normal human families. We called it the stillbirth effect." I nodded and the other two agreed then he smiled sadly and said "Nea the past is what you're most interested in, but to know everything about the past you must know more about the present." She nodded and and three of us turned to Oak who sighed and said "Where to begin. Ah I know."

He said "Typing. Pokegirls come in a base type and an auxiliary type. The base type is usually the pokegirl's pre-evolved forms type. Not always though. An example of primary type being based on pre-evolved form is Charizard. Charizard is a flying fire type. Fire from it's pre-evolved forms Charmander and Charmeleon. A different one is Vaporeon which evolves from Eevee using a water stone. Eevee however is a normal type. See what I mean?" I nodded as did the other two and eh continued "The types are Fire, Water, Fighting, Ground, Flying, Dragon, Ice, Grass, Poison, Fairy, Steel, Rock, Ghost, Bug, Electric, Psychic,Dark, and Normal. However after the meddling of Professor Senthis there became a new types and new girls these types were Magic, Holy, and Infernal." I smirked at the idea of learning magic from a magic pokegirl. I could see that Astella was thrilled by the idea as well. Nea however seemed interested in the holy pokegirls.

Professor Oak said "Infernal and Holy pokegirls are weak to each other, but strong to any sub types that fall under theirs. Such as poison, Dark, and Psychic. Psychic is weak to infernal, and dark, poison is weak to psychic and Holy. Dark is weak to Holy but strong to Psychic. Fairy is considered a sub type of magic nowadays." I raised an eyebrow then shrugged seeing it. Oak continued "Fairy types are weak to poison and steal but strong against dragons. Where as magic itself is strong against magic, holy, and infernal." I nodded again getting the note as my wings twitched and my tails lashed out. He studied me and said "You realize you may pass on the pokeboy gene to your children, right?" I blinked and raised an eyebrow he said "You're genetic code has pokegirl dna but as you're a male they don't take over. There may be side effects. I'd like to study to see if you have developed any special bloodlines or anything."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean by bloodlines?"

Oak explained "Bloodlines are what we call traits inherited from pokegirls. Honestly you're the first one who would have bloodlines as you got a shot of pokegirl DNA straight to your system. I wouldn't be surprised if you had longevity maybe even immortality, an urge to reproduce, and so much more. I'd like you to document everything that happens to you in your pokedex when you receive one. You're pokedex will act as a phone, a bank card, an encyclopedia, and camera. You'll also receive a complementary pokenav. Which you can use as a phone, video chat, or texting, as well as other things you'll have to get one to find out about." We all nodded and he said "You're pokedex will have more about the Pokémon types so I don't need to explain anymore than I have."

We nodded and he said "Now back to our history lesson. Five hundred years ago Auron Senthis vanished and the two plagues hit. The first was the one that turned Pokémon into pokegirls and the second was the one that evolved from making pokegirls sick to making humans infertile in worst cases, and only able to have pokegirl kits in best cases. Males who were affected would be driven to mate with pokegirls until they could no longer handle sex and beyond some of them being driven mad by taming shock." I shivered at that as did the girls and Oak said "That was four hundred fifty years ago. Everyone believed back then that pokegirls wouldn't be able to repopulate without Senthis watching them. It's believed the legendaries were the ones who changed the virus to effect humans using magic, psychic, holy, and infernal energies."

He sighed and said "Ten years after that communication networks went down and the legendaries and pokegirls attacked. Luckily the pokeballs that were used on Pokémon worked with a bit of tweaking. The first pokeball change was made by an alakazam who worked with the gym leader Samantha Cross. Samantha and her partner knew what would happen if the pokegirls destroyed the males that weer still sane and completely destroyed humanity. They'd had visions of the world being destroyed by feral pokegirls. They told this to the legendaries at the summit and that is the last recorded instance of the legendaries meeting with humans. There are fossils of legendaries throughout the world at ruins and what not, but that's all we know. After that history goes dark as the world slowly adapted. The country of Ikumi was completely wiped out and their men used as breeding stock for pokegirls. Now humans have the upper hand and pokegirl rights are in the tank."

I snorted at that and said "I'm not surprised, once you've gone from being the oppressed to the oppressor you feel you're in the right. Honestly I am expecting things to end up in the middle if we take on the leagues and win."

He laughed bitterly at that and said "The tamer leagues are all different, you'd have to become the world champion to get enough weight to make things change. Each region is in different levels of freedom for pokegirls. Abari, the region we're currently in which used to be called Kanto Japan, is the second most free of pokegirl rights. Antros is the most free where pokegirls can even be seen as humans and hold jobs outside being part of a harem for a tamer. Pokegirl children aren't instantly sold off to ranches, instead they have the option to find someone they want to pair up with. We are slightly more strict in that we separate pokegirl children from their parents after they reach puberty. They also let thresholds, or those who turn into pokegirls at puberty retain all their rights, we do not. We strip them of their rights and make them go to a ranch, a lab such as mine, or an organization such as the military."

He continued "On the other end of the spectrum of rights are Darka and Torin. Darka is the least liberal of all pokegirl leagues. Darka is in what was once South America, we believe. They are to the point where pokegirls can't go out without collars and chips that tell you who their tamers are. Many pokegirls try to escape Darka because of how they are seen more as tools and animals. Torin is a little better in that if you are caught abusing your girls they'll be stripped from you and you'll have to go to tamer school to get the right to be a tamer again. Where as in Antros or Abari the lightest sentence for a pokegirl abuser is jail time, the revocation of taming rights, and a minder when around pokegirls, in Darka you can kill a pokegirl for speaking back to you and no one sees it as more than putting down an uppity animal. It's disgusting to those of us who study pokegirls even the researchers in those regions have spoken out against the blatant abuse of pokegirls only to lose their licenses."

I winced at that and said "So basically in Darka you have to be in charge of your girls at all time and they can't be allowed out of their ball unless you're in a secluded area, wait can they kill pokegirls that don't belong to them for speaking without being spoken too and the like?" He shook his head nad I said "Oh that's good."

He said "But tamer's can be fined for having to much freedom of their girls in these regions unless the tamer has a disability that requires the girl to be a seeing eye pokegirl, or other service pokegirl. I know that many mental disabilities have disappeared over time but some with schizophrenia and the like have service pokegirls that have almost human rights. Service Pokegirls are in high demand over there, and if you have proof of one, meaning they are branded with a service tag or their collar has a service tag, you are usually looked at as a king by the normal tamers. Because service pokegirls are trained in a myriad of ways."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Will I have to get one, since I'm certifiably insane?" He raised an eyebrow and I pulled out five bottles of pills from my bag then showed them to him. He blinked and I said "Night Terrors, Insomnia, Schizophrenia, Paranoia, Anxiety from the paranoia. Two of these I take in the morning, I take the anxiety meds again in the afternoon, and the other three I take at night." He blinked in amazement and I nodded yawning then popped the lid off the two morning pills since it was morning and thew them back with a swig from a bottle of water. I swallowed and put the water and pills in my pack then stretched and said "So, do you think I'd qualify for a service pokegirl?" He nodded.

Astella chuckled and said "Of course you qualify, you're nuts Jake. I mean I'm crazy too but unless they come in nekomimi I don't want a service girl." The professor looked confused and she explained "Nekomimi is ears and tail of a cat on a human." I snickered at that knowing that she would find at least one pokegirl like that because pokegirls came in three or four varieties other than ferals who were almost all furries.

Nea sighed and said "Of course you two instantly want to get sexual partners who can't receive sexually transmitted diseases." We nodded and she sighed then said "So history drops off about four hundred fifty years ago with the fall if Ikumi, which I'm guessing was replaced by Darka." The professor nodded and she said "Wonderful. They must have felt they were in the right after being enslaved by pokegirls because of the fact that the pokegirls blamed Ikumi for targeting them first." The professor nodded surprised that she could make such an accurate leap and she said "What about the more middle of the road regions, how many of them are there if you have Abari and Antros being the most liberal, and the most conservative I guess are Torin and Darka."

Professor Oak smiled and said "Well young lady there are twenty five t regions. The other twenty one range from conservative or slave states, to liberal or pokegirl right leagues. For Conservative leaning you have Neo-Tundra, a cold barren waste land that covers what you're world's Russia once covered, particularly Siberia. Vestra, which covers the former United Kingdom. The island leagues of Alanna and Noriko, named for their founding families, Corinthia which covers the Mediterranean sea. Then there's the fact that the United states was split up into smaller pieces by the legendary rampages, as well as the greater part of china being split in half and the two halves separating from most of the continental Europe. The two halves of China turned into the conservative leagues Nihuang and Chin Seung. The south western united states and Mexico became The Titania league.

"The liberal leagues include the Ashari, which covers the west coast of the continental United States, Canada was split in two states, one liberal one conservative, the conservative of which turned into the Maple league, the liberal or western half of Canada became the Victoria league. The continental U.S, was split into four pieces. The west coast, the south west and Mexico fused together, the north east and the south east. The west coast we already covered, same with the south west. The north east turned into the New American league, and the south east is the United coast. Both are liberal. Then there's the European countries. France became Rouge League, and Germany, Netherlands, and Sweden became the Angelic league. Italy broke off and became the dark isles which are as bad as Darka, The Philippines became the southern island league. The iron islands are a group that took over Hawaii, and lastly is the former Vatican which became the Christ league."

I whistled at all that and asked "Will that all be in the pokedex?" He nodded and I sighed in relief. I stretched as Astella looked around after taking her medication and Nea just sat taking it all in. I yawned and said "What time is it?"

Professor Oak looked at a clock and said "Noon. You've been in my world since Ten o'clock this morning. We can stop for now or we can finish up with the things you need to know about taming and the league types besides liberal and conservative." I shrugged and motioned for him to start talking along with Astella and Nea who did it more politely. He laughed and said "Well let's talk about the two types of leagues and what they contain. You have the sex leagues and the battle leagues as well as the contests in both leagues. The contests are usually ways of pokegirls to show off their abilities and increase their value for trade or show how good a trainer their tamer is. Battle and Sex leagues separate from each other in one is trying to make the opposing girls cum, the other is trying to make the opposing girls faint."

I nodded noting the difference and he continued "Taming is having sex with pokegirls. This is something only done by humans. A pokegirl can tame another non feral pokegirl and stave off feral mindset but only a human can reignite the mind of a feral into sapience from feraldom. Different types go feral at different times, but usually the chance of a girl going feral depends on her own will. Taming is sex, that's all there is to it." We nodded and he finished "That's all you need to know about pokegirls really that you can't find in the pokedex." We nodded and got up then stretched and walked to his kitchen where a rattata women was cooking lunch.

I glanced at the professor and said "Is there different stages of pokegirls?"

He nodded and said "Pokekits, pokegirls, and pokewomen. A pokewoman is a fully matured pokegirl who can have children that are human or pokegirl with a human." I nodded and we dug in as the pokewoman rattata yawned and draped herself over Oak. I chuckled and he said "This is one of my girls, and wives, Louisa the rattata." We all greeted her and he continued "After we eat you two can pick out your girls and all three of you can get your pokedexes and and pokenavs." We nodded and stretched out working out the kinks from the transfer. That was the beginning of our journey.


	2. Author note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
